


Mahiru and the Shedding Lion

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kuro has shedding problems, M/M, Mahiru gets mad, Mahiru plans to buy Kuro a cat brush, Tickling, but Kuro tickles him to make him feel better, lion!kuro, sleepy cuddles at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When Kuro's lion form starts to shed, which causes problems with the Eve, Mahiru gets irritated and Kuro tries everything in his power to make the Eve forgive him





	

This was the worst week of his life. Ever since Kuro was able to morph into his lion form, the Servamp has been learning how to do it, while keeping the size of an actual lion. So many things of the Eve met their demise. He was going to have a hard time explaining to his uncle how his coffee table broke to pieces. Even after Kuro had finally got the size right, Mahiru faced bigger problems than the broken things. Since it was Spring, Kuro’s animal form had started shedding its Winter coat, and while the Servamp was a lion, the male left gigantic balls and masses of fur. Wherever the lion went, fur followed.

“Kuro!” Mahiru yelled, after he slipped on, yet another, mass of lion hair that was on the kitchen floor. He was really sick of having to clean up all the mounds of fur. The brunet was sure that with every piece he collected, he had enough to knit a sweater. Hearing a yawn from the living room, the Eve sighed, and picked up the fur before stomping to find his Servamp. When he found the couch literally taken up by a black lion, he sighed. “Kuro. Can’t you stay in your human form until this stupid shedding stops? It’s literally getting all over the place!”

“Mahiru, not so loud! You’re ruining my cat nap,” the lion yawned out, opening one lazy eye under the mounds of black mane. Feeling his eye twitch lightly, Mahiru let go of the hair he was holding, before pinching the bridge of his nose. Slowly lifting his head up, Kuro stared at his Eve as he felt the growing irritation through their bond. “What’s the big deal? It’s easy to clean, right? Don’t be so troublesome.”

Hearing the Servamp say this, Mahiru felt his face turn a deep red. Noticing this as well, Kuro blinked, before the Eve let out a growl, and stomped out of the living room. Wincing as the boy’s bedroom door slammed closed, Kuro let out a breath, and slowly slunk off the couch. Stretching, the Servamp yawned, before making his way towards his Eve’s room. He could literally feel the rage coming from the brunet on the other side of the door. Frowning as much as he could as a lion, Kuro looked at the floor, and noticed mounds of fur. Glancing behind him, the black lion noticed more. Maybe Mahiru was right…maybe he did shed too much.

“Mahiru…” the lion called out, gently pawing at the Eve’s door. When the teen did not answer, Kuro huffed, and looked at the knob. Turning around, the lion wrung his tail around the knob, and turned it. Hearing it click, Kuro pushed the door open with his butt, and slowly slid in. Seeing the brunet lying on the bed, the animal sighed. Walking across the room, Kuro looked at the Eve’s moving back, before putting his head on the bed. Feeling the extra weight on his bed, Mahiru turned around, and looked into Kuro’s red eyes. “I’m…sorry, I guess…don’t be mad.”

Glaring at the lion, Mahiru huffed, and turned his back again. Frowning, the lion slowly pulled himself on the bed, shoving the teen aside. Gasping, Mahiru went to turn again, but as he did, he got a face full of the Servamp’s black mane. Sputtering, the teen pulled his face away, and watched helplessly as the black lion made itself comfortable. Settling, Kuro glanced at his Eve, and laid a paw on the other’s stomach, while pressing his head into the teen’s chest. Staring into the sullen eyes of his Servamp, Mahiru sighed, and gently pushed his fingers through the lion’s fur. Clumps went with his hand, and the brunet sighed. It’s not like it was Kuro’s fault it was doing this, but what could he do to help the shedding process? 

“Mahiru…you’re not mad, are you?” the lion grumbled, shoving his face more into the teen’s neck, while his tail wrapped around the brunet’s thigh and down his leg. Twitching lightly, Mahiru yelped as the fluffy part of Kuro’s tail ran against the bottoms of his feet as the lion’s mane rubbed against his neck. Feeling the Eve twitching, Kuro watched as Mahiru bit his lip, and squirmed hard against the unwanted feeling. Raising his ears, the lion wiggled his tail some more, letting it rub around the teen’s leg, and he darted his tongue out, and licked gently at the brunet’s collar bones. “Why are you squirming? I’m trying to make you feel better, so stop moving.”

“K-Kurohohoho…n-no,” Mahiru snickered out, feeling the Servamp stop licking his neck, and when the animal moved down, and shoved its big head under his shirt, the teen yelped, and shoved his hands down, pushing on Kuro’s head. The mane was rubbing against his lower stomach and hips, but Kuro’s tongue was swiping at his stomach. Why in the hell did that tickle so much?! Squeaking, Mahiru tried to kick his legs at the lion’s tail wrapped around them, and held them still. The puffy part of the animal’s tail was still wiggling, but now it was weaving around his toes. “Eeeek! Noooo. Kuro! Stohohohohhoaahahap!”

Hearing his Eve’s bright giggles, Kuro purred loudly, and rubbed his face against the teen’s slightly showing ribs, making the boy arch up, and give a huge cry. Shuddering, Mahiru kicked his legs hard, trying to turn his body, but since Kuro was half laying on him, he knew that moving was not possible. Feeling the lion’s tongue dart out again, Mahiru screamed in laughter as Kuro dipped it in his belly button. Shaking his head, the Eve shoved at Kuro’s head and pulled on his ears. Feeling the stomach heaving under his tongue, Kuro purred again, and pushed his head further in the boy’s shirt. Mahiru absolutely shrieked, and switched from pulling on Kuro’s head through his clothing, to gripping his bed sheets.

“A-ah! Ku-Kurohohohohoho! N-nohohohoho! Pl-plehehehehehease! S-stoahahahap! No more!” Mahiru cried when a cold lion nose met the highest rib before his armpit. Feeling Kuro pause for a second, Mahiru gasped in as much air as he could, before glancing down at the Servamp. What was he doing? Holding his breath, the brunet waited, and Kuro smirked from under his shirt as he felt the Eve tense up from all the waiting. Letting his tongue hang out a little, Kuro shifted more, making the brunet flinch and giggle slightly as the man tickled his bare stomach. “K-Kuro…please no more…”

“I don’t know Mahiru, are you sure you’re still not mad?” Kuro asked, pressing his mouth closer to the boy’s twitching shoulder. Mahiru swallowed the lump in his throat, and glanced around. Clenching the sheets harder, the Eve slammed his eyes shut as the lion licked a small bit near his underarm. Clenching the arm to the side, Mahiru squeaked, and shook his head. Seeing the movement from the teen’s neck, Kuro sighed, before deciding to go with it. “Are you really sure? I’m not sure if I should trust your judgement…”

Arching his back up, Mahiru yelped as Kuro licked at the arm’s cease, and when the lion noticed the space, he shoved his paws into the boy’s back so that he was permanently arched until Kuro decided to let him go. Noticing this, Mahiru struggled more and more. Shaking his head more, the teen began to plead, and beg, but Kuro did not listen, and just when on a gentle teething and huge licking spree on the Eve’s now visible ribs. Hearing the hysterical scream, Kuro tightened his hold when Mahiru positively thrashed and screamed. Nipping around the bottom ribs, Kuro noticed that the brunet’s laughter got stronger as he got in between the ribs.

“K-KURO! AAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA! S-sthahahahahahahap! NO MORE! I CAN’T BREATHE! PLEASE STOP!” Mahiru screamed, feeling his throat beginning to feel raw from all his laughing and screaming. Letting his licks become small little things, Kuro thought about it as Mahiru’s bright laughter turned to breathy giggles. Noticing the way the brunet’s stomach was panting fast and quick, the Servamp figured that the Eve was reaching his limit and soon, he wouldn’t be able to even laugh at all. Grinning, Kuro slowly moved his head down again, and Mahiru sighed out more giggles as he thought the Servamp was done, but when the black lion stopped, and his face was buried more into his pants line and hips, Mahiru froze. “N-no…please. Kuro. E-enough. Please. Not there…anywhere but there…p-please!”

“One more spot…” the lion growled, and when the Eve felt the sandy paper, yet wet tongue dart out again, he threw his head back, and just laid limp. Hearing the screams of laughter and the loud voice cracking pleas, Kuro moved his tongue down the indents of the teen’s hips, and huffed out as his hips jolted up, and the last scream forced itself out of the boy’s throat as his laughter finally went silent. Feeling the body shaky and tremble as the teen stopped fighting, Kuro finally pulled his tongue away, and pulled his head out. Letting out one last giggle, Mahiru opened his teary chestnut eyes to glare lightly at his Servamp as he panted out the last remaining giggles. “Okay…okay. I’m done. Just breathe before you pass out. Such a pain…”

Doing as his Servamp said, Mahiru took deep breath, and slowly wrapped his arms around the lion’s warm body. Shoving his face in Kuro’s mane, Mahiru smelled the small scent of his own shampoo Letting out a breath, the Eve felt his breathing finally even out as the fatigue from his torture finally set in. Kuro blinked once he felt the boy’s body relax, and moved slightly so that he could look at his Eve. Noticing the way Mahiru’s eyes seemed foggy with sleep, the Servamp sighed, but slowly shifted the boy until he was laying fully on top of him. Feeling the lion’s warmth surrounding his body, Mahiru rolled his body until he was flat on his stomach, and his face was pressed deep in the fluffy black mane. Clenching his fists lightly in Kuro’s fur, Mahiru sighed.

“A-am I too heavy for you?” Mahiru whispered out, and when Kuro scoffed, the Eve grinned. To the lion, the teen felt like a feather. The brunet barely weighed anything, so how could he even think he was too heavy for him? Sighing in comfort, Mahiru closed his eyes softly, and even though he knew that Kuro sleeping on his bed would leave those irritating mounds of hair, at the moment, all he cared about was the warmth of the other, and the drowsiness of sleep that threatened to take him. Yawning, Mahiru rubbed Kuro’s belly lightly, feeling the other’s breath lighten at the nice feeling. Blinking his eyes open one last time, Mahiru rubbed his face in Kuro’s fur more, and a small idea wrapped itself slightly around the teen’s brain. “Kuro…tomorrow morning, I’ll got get you a cat brush…it could help with the shedding. H-how about it?”

“Hmm…what a bother. But…okay,” Kuro sighed, closing his eyes as the boy hummed lightly. Mahiru smiled softly, before letting his eyes close. It was getting too much to keep them open anyways, so as the last wave of sleep hit him, Mahiru let out one last yawn, and let sleep take him. Feeling the Eve’s breathing even out against him, Kuro lifted his head, and glanced at the brunet. Seeing his eyes closed, and a small smile on his face, Kuro sighed, before dropping his head. He should’ve known that Mahiru would’ve fallen asleep, but it’s not like it wasn’t uncomfortable. Glancing one last time at the Eve, Kuro closed his eyes, and let a small smile rise on his face as well. He would never admit it, but he also loved being close to his Eve. It kept his night terrors away, and feeling another the warm body of the boy who saved him and never judged him for his past mistakes, made the black lion feel happy. So, with one last thought of how happy his Eve made him, Kuro allowed sleep to take him as well. “Goodnight Mahiru. Sleep well…”


End file.
